


Normal Is Relative At Christmas

by sammichgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drinking, Holidays, M/M, can be wincest or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammichgirl/pseuds/sammichgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  A Winchester-style Christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normal Is Relative At Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Apparently I have nothing to do with the show or WB/CW beyond my imagination. Oh, to dream.
> 
> AN: Written for the insmallpackages exchange at livejournal. Merry Christmas!

Heavy snow was falling outside again.  The battery pack of Christmas lights strung up along the window glowed brightly.  Dean’s idea.

Sam had gotten the last box of instant apple cider at the minimart to which he added cheap brandy for a toast.

The boys watched Die Hard on the black and white, grainy reception television in the drafty no-tell motel room.

Dean gave Sam a comics page wrapped gift – a thumb drive; Sam’s PC often crashed due to Dean’s anime porn fetish.  Sam gave Dean a piece of pecan pie from the diner.  All things considered, normal Winchester Christmas.


End file.
